We Met in Burger King
by animeawesomenesslover
Summary: Lucy is twenty years old and working at Burger King. When she meets Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired, extremely hot guy, everything changes for her. What will happen? Total NaLu. With probably some Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale, along with any other pairings I can think of. But mostly NaLu. ;) Genres may change according to where the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, guys! This is a totally random idea that came into my head. I decided to just go with it. I apologize if you think Lucy is out of character. That was the first thing my friend told me when she read it. Everyone's a critic… *****sweatdrop***** But I have a reason. I am an avid believer in the fact that, at least for me, the characters are completely in charge of the story. I'm just the one writing it down for them. Lucy just wanted to be like that. So that's how it is. Deal with it. ;) Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

** Also, I'd like to thank all my stalkers! ;) You make me feel like doing more, because I fell appreciated. Arigatou gosaimasu! **

** Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned Fairy Tail. But I don't. If I did, a whole lot of couples would totally be together right now. But did anyone read the latest chapter? Total Gruvia moment! I almost died! **

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am twenty years old. I live alone in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment in Magnolia City. And this is the beginning of my interesting story.

It started out as a normal Tuesday. I woke up from a dream I couldn't remember to an annoyingly loud alarm clock. Groaning, I slammed my fist down on the snooze button (I have to buy really heavy-duty alarm clocks. Otherwise, I just break them. And believe me, it hurts when they shatter).

I yawned, wanting nothing more than to snuggle back under my comforter and go back to sleep. But, sadly, I couldn't. I was supposed to go to my shift at Burger King in an hour. So, instead of going back to sleep, I sat up and stretched, yawning again.

I scratched my neck and looked around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary; my desk in the corner, where I attempt to write my novel when I have free time, my dresser with most of my clothes, my closet next to it with the rest of them, a few pictures on the walls of me with my parents and a few friends from high school that I haven't talked to in years. And my dog, Plue. He's a little Yorkshire Terrier, and he is the cutest thing in the world.

He was curled up at the foot of my bed, still asleep. I smiled.

As I climbed out of bed, he blinked his eyes open and stared at me reproachfully. "Why did you get up?" I imagined him saying. I giggled. "Sorry, Plue, but I have to get up. I have to get ready for work."

He yawned and stretched his little body as I walked to my dresser to decide what to wear.

Five minutes later, I finally decided on a bright red short sleeve tee and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed them, along with some fresh underclothing and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

After I had showered and put my chosen outfit on, I brushed my hair. I put it up in my usual side ponytail. Then I started applying makeup. I decided I didn't really want to do much (mostly because I was too lazy), so I just put on a little lipstick and blush.

Walking out of the bathroom and looking at the cute star-shaped clock that I have on the wall, I saw it was seven thirty-five. _I have time for a little breakfast, _I thought, heading toward the kitchen.

I looked around and decided my best bet would probably be cereal and a toasted bagel. I put the bagel in my toaster and pulled the slot down.

While I waited, I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I normally reserve them for days I have dates, but I figured, what the heck.

As I poured milk into the bowl, I glance down. Plue was sitting there, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I laughed. "Okay, Plue, I promise I won't forget you." I walked over to the corner where I keep his bowls and dug a cup into the bag of dog food next to them. I dumped it in one of the bowls, and he barked excitedly, plunging his face in. I grinned and picked up his water bowl, sashaying over to the sink to fill it up. Humming a tune I didn't recognize, I set it down next to him and walked back over to my breakfast, just as the toaster dinged. My bagel popped out of it.

I pulled a plate out of the cupboard and set the warm, almost hot bagel on it, glancing at the clock as I reached for the butter. _I'd better hurry up, _I thought. I buttered the bagel quickly, then grabbed both my bowl of cereal and my bagel plate and walked over to the table.

Remembering that I needed a spoon, I set them down on the table and turned around, going straight to the drawer where I keep utensils. I opened it and pulled out a spoon. As I turned back, I saw Plue jumping up on my chair to get at my food. "No! Bad dog!" I yelled, running over and shooing him off. He stared up at me, as if to say, "Why did you have to turn around so soon? I almost had it!"

"Plue, you know you're not allowed to touch my food," I said, shaking my spoon at him. "Besides, you just ate your own breakfast. It's not my fault you snarfed it down so fast! Now, I have to eat before I leave, so I can't keep talking to you." I frowned. "Not that I should be talking to you in the first place. You're a dog, for crying out loud. Oh, never mind." I sighed and sat down, sticking my spoon in my cereal. I started shoveling it in my mouth as fast as I could without choking myself and dying.

When I finished, I glanced at the clock. _Crap. I better go if I don't want to be late! _I decided to eat the bagel in the car.

As I dumped my dishes in the sink to clean later, I grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water, gulping it down. It felt good on my throat. I set that in the sink, too, and ran to the door. I put my jacket on with my bagel clenched in my teeth, then pulled my sneakers on.

I grabbed my car keys from where I had put them on the counter the night before and waved at Plue. "See you later, my friend! Don't rip anything to shreds while I'm gone!"

He barked as I opened the door, and I blew a kiss at him. I closed the door and ran down the hall of my apartment complex. I live on the fourth floor.

I got lucky; the elevator happened to be on my floor. I pressed the down button and waited impatiently for the doors to open, even though it only took a few seconds. I flew into the car, pressing the close door button repeatedly. After a few seconds, they closed too. I pressed the first floor button, wondering if I should've taken the stairs.

When the number above the buttons said '1,' I waited in agony for the door to open. Ever notice how the elevator sits for, like, twenty seconds on a floor before the doors open? It's kind of ridiculous when you're in a hurry.

As soon as the doors were open enough for me to slip out, I was racing to the doors of the building and throwing them open, nearly knocking down an old woman. "Sorry, Mrs. A!" I yelled as I ran past.

"It's fine, dear. I'm okay," she called to me. I barely heard her as I skidded to a stop next to my red and purple convertible. It was a present from my parents for my graduation. I pressed the unlock button on my key ring. The doors unlocked and I threw the driver door open. Jumping in, I slammed the door behind me.

I put the keys in the ignition, and the car started. I peeled out of the apartment parking lot. I started driving as fast as I could while staying within the speed limit.

Another thing. Have you ever noticed how you always hit all the red lights when you need to be somewhere? At least, I do. I hit every single one on the way to work. It was ridiculous. After the fifth one, I glanced at the dashboard. Seven fifty-seven. I groaned, banging my head on the wheel. _I am so going to be late. _

Ten minutes later, I finally pulled into the parking lot. I parked in my usual spot and pushed open the door. Jumping out, I slammed the door and locked it in the same motion. Then I took off running towards the door inside. I pushed it open, and the little bell jingled. My coworker, Rachel, was at the cash register. She looked up. "You're late," she said, looking stern. "I told you what would happen if you were late again."

I looked at her in horror. "Please no. Anything but that."

She nodded. "Yup. You," She paused for dramatic effect. "Are working the cash register today."

I fell to my knees, begging her with my eyes. "Please don't make me do it! Please!"

She snorted. "Seriously. It's not that bad. It's just until four."

"I know. But that's eight hours! You know I'm not a very social person! I can't handle that!"

"Someone has to do it," she said, unrelenting.

"Well, let Someone do it, then! I'm not Someone! My name is Lucy!"

Rachel sighed. "Look, Lucy. It's just one day. Please?"

I sighed back and stood. "Fine. But don't blame me if we lose customers."

She smiled. "Oh, we won't lost customers."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, pulling my apron, visor, and nametag on. You know, one of those fancy ones they give to employees at restaurants. I sighed again and moved behind the counter. _It's going to be a long day, _I thought.

** A/N So, what did you think? If you absolutely loved it, please leave a review telling me so. If you liked it, please leave a review telling me so. If you didn't like it, please leave a review telling me so. If you absolutely hated it… Well, please don't tell me that. But, that aside, I have decided that I refuse to post the next chapter until I have at least five reviews! Wow… Now that I read that, I sound like a self-conscious, spoiled brat. XD But still. MAKE ME FEEL GOOD! Please? ;) Have a nice day! Peace!**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow. Getting a lot of reviews at the beginning of your career is like pulling teeth… *sweatdrop* Oh well. Thank you to The Fairy King, Doraguniru, fireworks1820, and fairytailfan4eva for reviewing. The Fairy King brought up a concern. Fast food places generally give you your assignment before you go to work… *nervous laugh* In my defense, it was the only way to get Lucy to actually go to work. She would have played sick if she had known she was going to be working the cash register, and that would've made this story **_**reeaallly**_** boring, because then she wouldn't have… Well, I guess you'll see. Enjoy this chapter, all five of you! ;)**

_I hate this feeling, _I thought. _The feeling I get when I have to smile at strangers, and be polite, talking to them as if I've known them for years. I feel like I'm just a display in a museum! Like people come here just to stare at me! I HATE it!_

"What would you like, sir?" I asked politely.

A tall, blonde guy with a scar on his eye turned to me and stared for a minute, his eyes lingering on my rather busty chest. My face burned, and I wanted to slap his guts out onto the floor.

Once he'd finished staring shamelessly, he said, "I'd like a number nine meal."

"Small, medium, or large?" I asked, struggling to keep from hitting the counter in front of me with my face. Or his face.

"Ummm… Large, please."

"All right. Will there be anything else?"

"I'd also like an Oreo sundae," he said. "And that's all."

"Okay. That'll be twelve dollars and eighty-four cents," I said, sighing inwardly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Shuffling through his bills, he slid a twenty out, slapping it on the counter. As he replaced his wallet, I put the twenty in the cash register. _Seven dollars and sixteen cents, _I thought.

Pulling out a five, two ones, a dime, a nickel, and a penny, I handed them to the guy. "Here's your change. You're order thirty-two."

He took his change and receipt and went to a table to sit down. He pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and started doing something with it. I put my head on my hands and started daydreaming, mostly about what I was going to do next with the novel. The heroine was about to meet the hero, and I wasn't sure how I wanted to pull that off. **I know how you feel, Lucy. :'(**

After a few minutes, I glanced in the blonde's direction, and caught him sneaking a peek at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Order thirty-two, Lucy," said Dave, one of my coworkers, handing me a tray.

"Order thirty-two," I said loudly. The blonde guy stood up and walked over to grab his tray.

Before he picked it up, he handed me a slip of paper. "Call me," he said simply, winking. I shuddered involuntarily.

Then he picked up his tray and went back to playing with his phone at his table.

I shuddered again. _He is so not my type. I'm not even sure what my type is, but he's just creepy. Not to mention a pervert. _I glanced at the name on the paper. Sting Eucliffe. I shrugged. _I don't really have a reason to throw this away, I guess. I suppose I'll keep it. You don't judge a book by its cover, right? _I slid it into my pocket and placed my elbows on the counter, leaning on it and clasping my hands together. I started daydreaming again.

After about ten minutes, Sting walked out of the restaurant. I sighed and stared at the clock. I sighed again, louder this time, and shoved my face into my folded arms. I stayed like that for a few minutes, already almost dead.

_I'm almost halfway through, _I thought over and over, like a mantra in my mind. _I'm almost halfway through, I'm almost halfway through, I'm almost halfway through… I still have four hours. _

I groaned loudly… Right as the bell on the door rang.

** A/N Wow… now that I look back on this, this chapter is really short compared to the last one… Sorry, but I just had to end it there! The next chapter will probably (not) be longer! Anyways, please review, and follow, and favorite, and stuff… I'll post the next chapter once I figure out where exactly I want this story to go… Because I honestly didn't mean to bring Sting into it. He just showed up.  
**

**Sting: I'm good at that.**

***jumps* HOLY- Sting, WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Sting: Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face!**

***stares stonily* Go away. You're not supposed to be here anyways. This is a NaLu fanfic.**

**Sting: Says you. I think it would be more interesting if I showed up more often, in all of your stories.**

**...**

**Sting: I have to go anyways. Lector wants me to go somewhere with him.**

**Lector: Sting-kun, you said that we would go-**

**Lector, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE EITHER! Sorry, guys. They do this more often than they should. **

**Lucy: So, Sting, are you trying to hit on me indirectly?**

***facepalms* You too, Lucy?**

**Natsu: *bursts in with flaming fists* WHO'S TRYING TO HIT ON LUCY?!**

**Lucy: *blushes* Natsu, you're not supposed to show up yet!**

**Natsu: Sorry, Luce, but you know I can't stand it when people hit on you! Like that Dan Straight guy... He bugged the crap out of me.**

**Lucy: *blushes even more***

**Mira: NAAAAALUUUUU!**

**Happy: They liiiiiiiiiike each other~**

**Gray: The flamebrain finally admits it! I was wondering how long it would take!**

**Natsu: What's that supposed to mean, Ice Princess?!**

**Gray: That you're a hot-headed idiot!**

**Natsu: You wanna go, droopy eyes?!**

**Gray: Bring it on, squinty eyes!**

***Gray and Natsu start rolling around on the floor, throwing punches***

**Juvia: I hope that my Gray-sama wins!**

**WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?! ********Holy crap, this is getting out of hand. Guys, you should go. This was supposed to be over a long time ago.** *mutter to self* Got to find some way to get them out of here... *lightbulb moment* HEY, ERZA!

**Erza: What do you want, animeawesomenesslover?**

**Would you please escort everyone out? I need to end this now. I'll give you cake~  
**

**Erza: You heard the boss, MOVE IT!**

**Natsu and Gray: AYE! *both run away as fast as possible***

**Lucy: Y-yes, ma'am. *walks out***

**Juvia: Wait for me, Gray-sama! *runs out after Gray***

**Sting: Seriously, ani, you should put me in more stories.**

**Lector: Cause Sting-kun is the best!  
**

**That's not my name. Just leave.**

**Sting: Your loss. Peace. *walks out with Lector on his heels***

**Mira, Happy, you should go too. **

**Mira: Okay. I want to see where Lucy and Natsu are going, anyways. *walks out, trying to be sneaky***

**Happy: Give me fish first.**

***facepalms* Fine. *pulls two fish out of random bag of fish that just happens to be by the door* Here.**

**Happy: YEEESSSS! Hey, Carla, look what I found! *zooms out of the room***

***sighs explosively* Thanks, Erza.**

**Erza: Any time. When do I show up, by the way?**

**... I don't know yet. Sometime soon, probably. I think you're mentioned in, like, three chapters.**

**Erza: Okay. It'd better be good.**

***cowers in a corner* Y-yes ma'am...**

**Erza: Now, where's my cake.**

**Oh, right. *pulls cake out from convenient secret panel in wall*Here. You should go, too.**

**Erza: Cake~ *walks out happily***

**I think that's everyone. Sorry again. This author's note was _going _to be really short. They're not supposed to come out except during stories. I guess they got bored because I left them alone for so long...**

**So, see you guys next time. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Later.**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N So, while I was typing this chapter, my younger siblings were watching How to Train your Dragon. THAT MOVIE IS SO CUTE! And the music is really good, too. So I'm really happy right now. XD Hope you like this chapter!**

_Previously_

_I groaned loudly… right as the bell on the door rang._

I jumped to attention so I wouldn't make a bad impression on the customer, and ended up looking into the darkest eyes I had ever seen. I stared, probably looking ridiculously like a deer in the headlights.

Said eyes were sparkling in amusement. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked, trying hard to act like nothing had happened, like I hadn't just been staring at him like an idiot."

"Hi. Give me a minute," he said, a grin splitting his face in half.

I took the chance to study this guy, as he studied the menu above me. The first thing I noticed about him (other than his eyes, of course) was his spiky hair. Not only did it defy gravity, but it was _bright pink._

Once I got past that, I couldn't help but notice that he was _hot._Even under his t shirt, which was covered in flames, you could tell he had serious muscles.

I was blushing, and I wasn't sure why. He wasn't even looking at me. He was still studying the options above me.

He looked down, back at me, and said, "I think I want nine spicy chicken sandwiches, two large fries, and a large drink."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide.

"You know what? Let's make it even, and do _ten_ spicy chicken sandwiches." He grinned at me.

I was amazed. "Are you sure?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have ordered it," he said, tilting his head a little and raising his eyebrows.

"Okay…" I said, still in shock. "That'll be fifty-seven dollars and sixty three cents."

"All right," he said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and looking at his bills. His face turned slightly pink. "I only have hundreds," he said, as if the most embarrassing thing in the world was to be caught with only hundreds in his wallet.

I whimpered.

"Well," he corrected, "I do have smaller, but I only have, like, two fives and three ones."

My eyes bugged out. "O-okay," I stuttered. "Th-that's fi-fine."

He grinned again. "That's a relief! Then here." He pulled out a bill and held it out for me to take it.

I did, and put it in the cash register. _This could take a minute… Carry the one… Forty-three thirty-seven. _I pulled out two twenties, three ones, a quarter, a dime, and two pennies.

"H-here," I said, handing them to him. He took them and put them carefully in his wallet. "You're order thirty-three."

"All right!" he cheered.

I expected him to go sit down at a table, but he stayed where he was. We stood there for a minute in awkward silence. At least, I thought it was awkward. He was grinning like a n idiot the whole time. I wasn't any better, though. I stared at him like he was a snake, and I was the helpless little bird that was sitting in front of it, hypnotized by its eyes.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. I continued to stare at him.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I was startled out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, completely out of my element.

"I asked what your name was," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ummm… My name… i-is…" I searched my brain. _Crap! I don't remember my name! _ I glanced down at my nametag. "My name is Lucy!" I said triumphantly, looking back up at him. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

He chuckled. "You're weird, Luigi."

My temper flared. "I am not weird! And my name's not Luigi!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Luigi."

I glared at him. "At least I don't have pink hair."

"Hey! It's salmon!" he said, running one hand through the pink hair.

"Sure it is… Pinky," I answered evilly.

Dave, my coworker, came out again. "Here's order thirty-three, Lucy." He glanced at the pink haired guy, and his eyebrows went up.

"Oh thanks," I said. I took the tray from him and turned around. "Here's your food, Pinky," I said, handing it to him very ceremoniously, bowing my head.

"Why, thank you, Luigi," he said just as ceremoniously.

I giggled. "You're funny, Pinky," I said. Then I stopped. _I don't even know this guy's real name. _I opened my mouth to ask him. "Hey, Pinky."

He had already opened a sandwich, and was more than halfway done with it. "This is really good," he said around a mouthful of food. "Hey, did you say something, Luigi?"

"My name is _not _Luigi! As a matter of fact, I was about," He glanced at the clock. "to ask you-"

"Crap!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late! See you around, Luce!" he said, somehow managing to grab all his food, without dropping any of it, and still open the door and run out, leaving me alone with an empty tray and a bewildered expression.

I stared after him. _The one guy I really get along with, the one guy I can be myself with, and he runs away before I can learn his name or his phone number. _I sighed. _Figures._

**A/N What did you think? Please review and tell me! Thanks to FairytailXNalu11, the **_**only person who reviewed for the last chapter. **_**You're my new favorite! ;) Seriously, though. If you guys really don't like this story, then I can just stop it. I kind of like it, but there's no point in writing it if no one reads it. I apologize if I sound like a drama queen, but I really don't see the point. Great. Now my happiness from watching Hiccup and Toothless is gone. *sigh* Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N So, here's the next chapter, you guys. Thank you so much for restoring my confidence! You tripled the number of reviews with that last chapter! Thank you for reviewing, even if I had to goad you into it. ;D I also deemed several of your reviews worthy of responses, and I'm too lazy to PM you, so here goes.**

** To NatsuXLucyForever: I'm glad you think so highly of me! I know that it takes a while, especially when you're as new as me, but when I only get one review after, like, a week, I get really depressed… :'( I hope that I can live up to your expectations! ;)**

** To FairytailXNalu11: I'm happy I made your day, because you made my week! And your reviews aren't annoying in the least; it makes me feel like you care! So please keep it up, all right? XD**

** To obsessedwithnalu: I hope you liked them… *nervous laugh* Thank you for your support.**

** To PrincessCarly28: I reeaalllly hope you didn't die waiting! That would be bad! **

** To JellyBeanBubbles: I'm not sure how to respond to that... Is that good or bad? ;) But I'm glad I'm one of your favorites! I hope you like where this goes!**

**To the rest of the who reviewed, namely fairytailfan4eva, NaLuforever48, AnimeGirl639, Ryu Dragneel, and rex, I really hope I didn't offend any of you... But, in my defense, you didn't exactly give me a lot of material to answer you all individually... So thanks to all of you! I hope you all continue to like the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER! ;D**

**Enjoy the chapter, people!**

Previously

I stared after him. _The one guy I really get along with, the one guy I can be myself with, and he runs away before I can learn his name or his phone number. _I sighed. _Figures._

"Lucy, your shift is over," Rachel said. I was daydreaming about a certain boy that I had met several hours earlier, and I didn't respond. "Lucy?" She poked my arm.

I jumped. "Really?" _That went by a lot faster than I thought it would. At least, that second half did… Huh. _"All right. I'm heading out now, I guess. See you later, Rachel."

"See you, Lucy," she said, taking my place at the cash register and waving.

I put my nametag and stuff away and walked out of the restaurant, smiling at the little bell that rang when I opened the door.

Tuesday is my shopping day; I buy everything that I need for the coming week. Generally, it's a gallon of milk, cereal or bagels (if I'm going to run out), any snack foods I feel like buying, dog food for Plue, and any ingredients for meals that I want to have. Occasionally I'll buy frozen foods, like pizza, but I prefer healthier food.

So, on the way home, I pulled into the parking lot of a Walmart. I parked and walked in.

Over the course of about an hour, I had gone all around the store. I had picked up several thing: a gallon of 2% milk, a bag of pretzels, a bag of Cheddar and Sour Cream potato chips, a package of spaghetti noodles, a can of spaghetti sauce with vegetables in it, more dog food for Plue, and a loaf of french bread.

I looked at the items in my cart. _That should get me through until next week, _I thought. _I estimate twenty dollars._ I turned and wheeled my cart back to the front of the store so I could purchase the food.

I ended up in checkout line three. There were four people in front of me. I guess there must have been some crazy sales or something, because that was the shortest line in the store.

As I was waiting for my turn, I found myself thinking about the guy that I had met. Again. _That guy… He totally broke down all my walls, in less than, like, ten minutes! No one's ever done it that quickly before… Why was it so easy for him?_

I pondered that question while staring at the tubes of Sweetarts and the king size candy bars.

"Hi, Luigi," said a voice, coming from right beside my ear. I screamed and jumped at least twelve feet in the air.

"You're so weird, Luce," said the pink haired guy from earlier, the very person I had been thinking about. He seemed amused.

"Pinky? What the heck was that for?! What are you doing here?" I asked, my heart racing I wasn't sure if it was because he had just scared the crap out of me, or because-

I shook my mind from that train of that thought. _No, I just met this guy. It can't be that…_

He frowned. "I'm here because a microphone cord at the place where I work broke." He held up a coiled cord in a plastic bag. "We didn't have a spare, so they nominated me to get a new one." He brightened. "But it's okay, because I got to see you again, Lucy." He grinned at me.

I blushed. _Why do I keep blushing around him?!_ "Why did you leave in such a hurry earlier?" I asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh that? It was because I was almost late for work." He shivered. "My boss is a monster."

"I'm sorry," I sympathized.

We sat there for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Hey, Luce, weren't you going to ask me a question before I left?"

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Right before I left, You said you were going to ask me something," he prompted.

A light bulb went on in my brain. "Oh! I was going to ask you what I should call you. Other than Pinky, of course."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," he said, smiling at me.

"Natsu…" I said, trying it out. "I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks," he said, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsu Dragneel." I bowed low. "So, what do-" I started. I was cut off by someone clearing their throat. I glanced around and saw that while we were talking, the person in front of me had wheeled her cart away, leaving the clerk looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, sorry," I said, putting my stuff on the counter for her to run over the scanner.

She looked like a kind, cute little old lady, and she smiled at me.

"It's fine, dear. I'm sure you and your boyfriend have a lot to talk about."

I felt my face go cherry red. "N-no! You've got it wrong!" I waved my hands wildly in front of my face. "We're not- It's not-"

The woman laughed. "Oh, silly me. Well, forgive the ramblings of an old woman. "She slid the last item across the scanner, and put it in the bags with the rest before I could see what it was. I shrugged and ignored the little feeling in the back of my head, the one that warned me that something was not quite right. "Your total is forty-three dollars and sixty two cents."

I was surprised. _That's more than I thought it would be. Maybe I missed something? _I shrugged and dismissed the little feeling again. I ran my debit card through the card thing (I don't know what that's called…) **(Neither do I, Lucy… XD) **and punched in my pin number. I'm not putting it on here, because that would just be weird.

"Have a nice day," said the old woman. She handed me the receipt and smiled at me again.

I took it, waved, and smiled back. "Thank you. You too!"

I started walking away. To my surprise, Natsu followed me.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?'

"Don't you have to buy your cord?" I asked, confused.

He grinned at me. "Why? You already did!

I stopped cold. "What?"

He took the last bag that the lady had filled and opened it. He pulled out the last item she had put in, the one that was on top, and revealed it to me, still grinning. Sure enough, it was his cord. Then he handed the bag back to me.

I looked at the receipt in my hand, and my eyes bugged out. "That was more than half of what I paid!" _No wonder the cost seemed higher than I thought it would be… _"Natsu!"

He laughed. "Thanks a lot, Lucy!"

"I'll get you, Natsu!" I said, running at him. He took off for the exit.

"You can try!" he said over his shoulder, still laughing.

"NATSU!"

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Peace out.**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N So, thank you all again for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. :) **

** To PrincessCarly28: Good job. You knew before I did. Relatively… o_O **

** To Marina Rose: Thanks for the offer! I may or may not take you up on that! We'll see!**

** To FairytailXNalu11: Honestly, I'm not sure what he thinks about her yet. Heck, I'm not even sure **_**he **_**knows what he thinks about her yet. "-.- **

** To Sanspree: Thank you so much! I'm flattered! :D**

** To fairytailfan4eva: I'm sorry for scaring you… :'( I was just feeling really down… It was one of those kind of days. **

** To Jaystarglider: I'm glad you like it, because I really like yours too! It's really good! **

** To Wolvena: Do it, and you die. Need I say more?**

***Added later! As some of you have noted, this chapter has absolutely no point, and is just fluff. Keep in mind it was written (not typed, but written) at two in the morning. Cut me some slack. ;)**

_Previously_

"_I'll get you, Natsu!" I said, running at him. He took off for the exit._

"_You can try!" he said over his shoulder._

We got a lot of weird looks as I chased Natsu out the door and through the parking lot. He was laughing maniacally the whole time, as I continued yelling at him.

"Buy your own cord, you idiot!"

"But where's the fun in that, Lucy?"

"NATSU!"

After probably ten minutes, I finally ran out of energy. I stopped chasing Natsu, breathing hard. Conveniently, I had stopped next to a curb, so I sat down and put the bags beside me.

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, and there was a cool breeze, which I was very grateful for. I brushed my hair behind my ear and continued trying to regulate my breathing.

After a minute, I heard a scuffling sound to my right. I glanced up and saw Natsu standing there, looking like he was debating on whether or not it was safe to sit down. I giggled.

"Natsu, you idiot. I'm not going to kill you." I patted the curb next to me.

He grinned and sat down. I then proceeded to punch his arm. Hard.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing the spot I had connected with. "What was that for?"

"Because you owe me twenty bucks. I'm taking my revenge." I grinned evilly.

"You're so mean, Luigi," Natsu said, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a wimp."

We sat there for a minute, Natsu still rubbing his arm. I studied the few wispy clouds, moving across the sky at the whim of the wind.

"Hey, Natsu!" I said suddenly.

He looked up from his arm, which seemed to be bruising rather quickly. "What?"

"Look at that cloud! It looks like a key!" I pointed out said cloud for him.

"Whoa. It really does," he said, seeming surprised.

"Isn't that awesome?" I said, excited.

"It's definitely weird." He grinned at me. "Just like you, Luigi."

"I am NOT weird! And my name's not Luigi!" I said, punching his arm again.

"You are, though!"

I bunched my fingers in a fist again and held it up threateningly. He took the safe, and smart, way out and raised his hands in surrender.

I grinned, relaxing my hand and placing it in my lap as I looked back up at the sky, and at my very own magical cloud.

He must have looked at the sky too, because a minute later he said excitedly, "Look at that one, Lucy!" He pointed at one that was on the other side of the sky.

"What about it" I asked, being unable to find any discernible shape in it.

"It looks like a bunch of fire!"

I looked at it, and was surprised to actually see what he did. "Dang… I never would've thought of that one!"

He grinned proudly. "I'm just awesome."

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes pointedly.

"Hey!" he said, pouting again.

"I still think mine is cooler."

"Maybe," he conceded.

"I mean, the odds of that happening are astronomical! **(No pun intended XD) **And, just as amazing, it appears to be holding its shape. Most clouds just dissipate, or at least they are distorted. But, although it is definitely moving, I don't see any differences from when I first saw it."

"Same thing with my fire over here."

"This kind of thing only happens in, like, animes and fanfictions!"

He laughed. "I know, right?"

We sat in silence, watching our respective clouds move across the sky.

"Hey, Natsu?" I started after a minute, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He turned to me.

"What direction is your cloud moving in?"

"Ummm… Whatever direction is that way," he said, pointing to his left towards me.

My mouth dropped open.

"Lucy? Lucy? Are you okay?" he asked, slightly worriedly. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry, but… Mine is moving in that direction." I pointed to my right.

"So?" he asked, a rather cute confused expression on his face.

"Well… The wind is blowing them towards each other. I didn't even think that was possible..."

"What's your point?" Natsu asked, still confused.

"My point is that that up there," I indicated the sky, "should be practically physically impossible!"

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever."

I sweatdropped. _He doesn't get it. He's so stupid…_

"Look, Lucy, they're about to meet in the middle!"

I looked up, intrigued.

They were inches away from each other, by our perspectives. I watched in awe as the wispy edges met. Then the clouds themselves collided completely, showing no sign of slowing as they met. They meshed, and, at the perfect moment, the sun broke through the center of some shape that was still forming.

The two of us were blinded for a few seconds. Natsu recovered faster than I did, and so he saw it first. "Lucy, look! That's so weird!"

I blinked a few more times to clear the leftover spots, and glanced at the sky again.

A perfectly symmetrical heart was set in the sky with the sun at its center. I gasped. It was like a scene out of a fairy tale. **(I had a hard time typing this the right way… o_O)**

"That's beautiful…" I mumbled.

We stared for a few moments, until we realized we were staring at the sun. We both looked away…

And in the process met each others' eyes. He grinned at me. I blushed and smiled back.

** A/N I hope I've satisfied your appetites for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

** -animeawesomenesslover**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N Thank so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter! Yes I am aware that it was almost painfully fluffy, but I thought it was kind of funny, so I kept it. Here's the next round of responses that I'm too lazy to PM!**

** To PrincessCarly28: You're very subtle. ;) I'll try!**

** To FairytailXNalu11: Yup. It was absolutely pointless. :D**

** To fairytailfan4eva: Awwww, thanks! I'm blushing!**

** To My-Name-Is-Simply-Angel: The account name thing was completely accidental. And I'm sorry, but I don't think I got any of your references. D'X I'M SO SORRY! **

** To SoKaIFoReVeR: Don't worry, I will! Probably… But I can't wait until the next episode, either! It's going to be AWESOME! And thank you for favoriting and following! I really appreciate it!**

** And that's it for now, folks! This chapter is dedicated to PrincessCarly28, because she (I'm assuming it's a she) wants me to make the chapters longer. Well, since this chapter is, like, twice as long as any of the others, I think it qualifies.**

** Also, in response to My-Name-Is-Simply-Angel's comment on how they weren't sure on what gender I am, I have a new poll! I want to know what gender my fabulous readers think I am… For no particular reason. Just cause. So, you should go to my page and vote and stuff… Yeah. Enjoy the chapter! You know, if you want to! If you don't, then I don't know why you're reading this… And I should stop rambling so you can actually read the chapter, huh? Later!**

_Previously_

_We stared for a few moments, until we realized we were staring at the sun. We both looked away…_

_And in the process met each others' eyes. He grinned at me. I blushed and smiled back._

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said.

"What?" I was still blushing slightly.

"What do you do for fun?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What do I do for fun?" I repeated.

"Yeah, what do you do for fun?"

I was taken aback. "Well… I like reading. Um, I like romantic comedies… I like playing with my dog… I don't know."

"You have a dog?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Plue." I stopped. "Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet, and I didn't know it! Ha!" **(Story of my life! Right there! XD)**

He laughed. "Hey, Lucy."

"What?"

"We should exchange phone numbers. I want to talk to you more, and I don't really want to trust Lady Luck to bring us together again by chance."

"O-okay," I stuttered. _Seriously, why am I blushing?! It's just a phone number!_

I pulled out my phone as he pulled out his. We exchanged, and I turned his on. I slid my finger across the screen, and the phone went to his main menu.

The background was a picture of a cat with big eyes. Like, huge eyes when compared to the rest of its face.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking up from my phone.

"Why is this cat blue?"

"That's Happy. He's my cat."

"Okay. Why is he blue?" I asked again.

"Because he just is. He was blue when I found him by the side of the road. As far as I, or anyone else, can tell, it's natural. I've had him for years, and I've given him plenty of baths. Obviously, it hasn't even started washing out."

"Natural blue fur," I snickered. "That's weird."

"Hey! Don't call Happy weird!" Natsu said indignantly.

"But he is weird! Blue cats don't just happen!"

"Well, this one did! Besides, even if he is weird, you're weirder!"

"I AM NOT WEIRD!"

"Yes you are!"

I whacked him on the head with my fist, harder than any of the times I had hit him before.

"It's Erza the second…" Natsu whimpered, shrinking away from me.

My anger receded a little, and was replaced by curiosity. "Who's Erza?"

"Erza's my boss. She's the scariest lady in the world!" He shivered.

My anger flared again. "Are you calling me scary?!"

"No, sir!" he said, looking terrified.

"Good. Now, are you done with my phone?" I said, as I started adding myself to his contacts.

He stared at me for a second, like I was an unpredictable wild animal or something. "…Almost." He typed in a few more things, then used the camera to take a picture of himself, grinning. He saved his handiwork and passed it back.

I took it and finished putting my information on his. I gave his back without taking a picture.

I glanced down at the phone in my hand, and smiled at his contact information. He had not only put his name and number, but he had also put his address and home phone. I laughed.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Yeah?" I looked up, still laughing at his ridiculousness. **(Oh my gosh! That's actually a word! There's no little red line! I didn't know it counted as a real word… :O)**

FLASH.

"Perfect!" he cheered.

"Natsu, if you wanted a picture, you could have asked."

"But that was much more fun!" Still grinning, he glanced down at his phone again. That grin turned to shock as he saw something. The color drained out of his face.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Erza's gonna kill me! I have to go! See you later, Lucy!" And he ran off, waving.

"Bye, Natsu!" I called after him. Then I shook my head. "Weirdo."

I picked up my bags and walked to my car, considering what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? I had no idea.

I glanced at my phone, and was surprised. _It's six forty-five already! I couldn't have spent more than half an hour shopping, which means that Natsu and I were talking and goofing around for just over two hours! Wow… I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. I haven't had that much fun in a very long time._

I unlocked the door of my car and put my bags in the passenger's seat, still thinking about the weirdo I had just met for the second time.

I parked my car in the parking lot of my apartment building and grabbed my bags as I got out. I was still brooding over Natsu, and that ridiculous cloud scene that animeawesomenesslover wrote us into. **(*facepalm* Lucy, stop breaking the third wall.)** It was really cheesy, and it kind of made me want to hide in a corner and gag. **(Seriously, stop it!)**

Also, I was mulling over his name. _Natsu Dragneel, _I thought. _I swear I've heard it before somewhere... _

I stepped over the curb and opened the door of my apartment building. I glanced at the elevator and considered taking it, then decided against it. _I need the exercise, anyways. I only live on the fourth floor. _And with that, I dismissed the thought.

I crossed the little 'common's area' where people in my building mingle, and waved to one of my neighbors. "Hi, Carrie! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Lucy. How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty good. How's Heather? Wasn't today her first day of school?"

'She really enjoyed kindergarten. Apparently, she made a lot of friends, and she really likes the teacher."

"That's great! Well, tell her I said hi! See you later, Carrie!"

"I'll let her know. Bye, Lucy."

I waved and continued past her to the stairs. As I carefully navigated around the corners of the staircase, my thoughts turned to dinner. _What do I want? It's probably almost seven thirty by now… So there's not enough time for spaghetti, unless I want to stay up until, like eleven. I'll just make a sandwich or something. _

With that decision made, I rounded the last corner. I barely stopped myself from bumping into the person that was heading down the stairs. "Oh… Sorry!" I said.

The guy looked at me for a second, then shrugged and said, "It's fine." He had dark hair, and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone.

"I haven't seen you around here before," I said, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind my ear, and out of my face, with my free hand.

"I'm looking at an apartment," he said.

"Oh, really? Well, it's a really nice neighborhood. It's not really loud, and it's mostly older couples and couples with young children."

"Yeah, I was thinking about maybe renting apartment 412."

"Hey, that's right next to me! I'm 410," I said, surprised.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "You'll be the first to know if I actually move in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. If I don't, my boss will murder me."

_Déjà vu. I just heard Natsu say that. _"I hope you do move in. It'd be nice to have a neighbor."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia," I said, sticking out my hand. He shook it, and then his hands moved to his pockets.

"Well, I'll probably see you later, Lucy. Bye." He walked around her and started down the stairs. I waved. Then I noticed that he had lost is shirt… somehow. I picked it up.

"Hey, Gray, you lost your shirt!"

"Crap!" He ran back up the stairs and grabbed it, putting it on and buttoning it back up. "Sorry. It's a habit."

I raised my eyebrows. "Pretty weird habit."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"Well, you should probably go. We don't need any homicide in Magnolia!"

"Yeah," he said, laughing. "Bye, for real this time." And with that, he ran down the stairs.

_Today's turning out to be so weird. Three strange men walk into my life, all within twelve hours of each other… If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a story plot or something, _I thought as I pulled my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked my door, and was immediately pounced on by Plue. He licked my face with his little warm tongue, and I giggled.

"I love you too, Plue! For such a small dog, you can jump really high," I marveled.

He yelped as if to say, "Yes, I missed you! Now feed me!"

I laughed. "Fine, you demanding little dog." I put my bags on the counter and walked over to put food in his dish. He still had water, so I decided not to worry about that. Then I walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water for me.

Thirty second later, Plue was nipping at my heel. Literally. "Ouch! Plue, I already gave you food! What do you want?!"

He gave me a very meaningful look that I couldn't ignore.

"Oh… Fine." I finished my glass of water and grabbed his leash, which was hanging by the door on a hook. He barked excitedly, telling me that I got it right. I laughed and clipped the leash on his collar.

Thirty minutes, a bathroom break (for Plue, of course), and a short walk later, I was back at the sink drinking more water. Plue was in his corner doing the same.

"So, Plue, what should I have for dinner?" I asked. He looked up from his water and sent me a look that screamed, "Do I look like I care?"

I laughed. "You're no help." I looked in my fridge. "I think I will have a sandwich," I said, pulling out my turkey and some cheese. Then I pulled out half a loaf of wheat bread from the bread drawer. Taking a plate out of the cupboard, I put two slices of bread on it, and proceeded to make a turkey and cheese sandwich.

I grabbed my laptop from my desk in my room and browsed the Internet while I ate my sandwich. I messed around on Google for a little while, before finally deciding to look at my Fanfiction account.

_Yes! _ I thought. _Wolvena* finally updated! I love that story! It's so weird, though…_

When I finished with Fanfiction, I decided to watch a few episodes of anime before going to bed. I finished Fate/Stay Night. It kind of made me sad, but they did finish it well.

I glanced at the star clock on the wall. _It's only nine. I'm going to work on my novel._ I put my plate in the sink and walked into my room.

An hour and a half later, I leaned back in my chair and stretched. "Dang, I am on a roll right now! But I need to go to bed." As if my body wanted to prove my point, I yawned.

I stood and moved to the kitchen so I could get a drink before I went to bed.

I filled my cup with water and leaned against the counter. I chugged it and set the cup back down. "Hey, Plue, I'm going to bed now. You coming?" He barked and bounded down the hall. I laughed. _ Dogs are so cute!_

I dressed in my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Then I climbed in bed. _I'll take a bath tomorrow morning. I don't have work, so I don't have to get up early. _Plue curled up by my feet, and I closed my eyes.

For some reason, I fell asleep thinking about the pink-haired man with the strange cat that I had met several hours earlier. _Natsu Dragneel. That really does sound familiar…_

** A/N So, there it is! Please leave a review and stuff! Even if it's just to say that you hated the chapter!**

** *Note: Wolvena is my friend. She only has one fic right now. It's D Gray Man, and I'm just saying that because I feel like it. You're welcome to check it out if you want. Hopefully I'll see you guys in the reviews!**


End file.
